Revenge of VEgeta
by Linx
Summary: Humourous


Disclaimer: To disclaim something which one doesn't own or hold influence on. 

Author's note: The contents of this fic may warp the unseasoned minds off some, but thrill the die hards, so lets proceed… 

**

DBZ: The Awakening

**

Long long ago, on an isolated planet from the Zegon nebula, a legend was born. At first, they began just as our planet: they evolved from single-celled beings to complicated thinking masses, such as ourselves. However, their race presented one distinct difference from ours: They possessed the ultimate ability off rage-enhancement. Now, you may be laughing, but this ability was perfected and mastered by their greatest leaders. As you may have guessed, they were called the Vegeton race. Indestructible in their continuous zeal, no obstacle, no problem could stop them, until we found them 

King kye, watchin vigilantly from his obscure blu planet suddenly sensed this race and quickly informed the earths heroes of our far off peril. Goku, being constanly hounded by Chi-Chi s usual was unavailable at the moment. Gohan and the rest where gone fishing for killer whales, but Vegeta simply sat pearched on Mount Everest, actin like the king of the world and evidently planning to someday kick the shit outta Goku. Calling upon Vegeta, King kye explained the drastic situation to him. Thinking this through Vegeta, who rarely did anything for others out of pure hatred, accepted the mission. 

Blastin off from earth, Vegeta direxted himself toward the Vegeton planet. As you can imagine, this Queer name of the planet also intrigued him quite a bit. After a few hours of travel, he reached the evil planet, and boldly presented himself asking for their leader. However, in his haste to conquer and destroy all, he didn't notice that all the habitants of the planet had vegetable shaped heads like him. Getting even more angry because of this, Vegeta then faces the biggest looking one of them and they both stair hard at each other. Their rage is so hi at this moment that the ground around them trembles, and they soon both find that their powers seemed equal to one another. After a time, Vegeta disengages from the conflict and proposes to the big leader that they join forces and destroy Kakorat! 

The Vegetons, being of bold nature and hatred themselves, agreed to Vegetas wild plan and even told him that his true planet of origine was this one. Vegeta then started crying(Like the only time he does in his life except when freeza takes 2 days to kill him,lol) and reacquainting himself with his real background. Then they make a plan consisting of simply attackin earth all at once to destroy everythin. Hearin all this, King kye almost shoots his stupid monkey, and proceeds in warnin Goku of the impending danger. 

Goku, still messin around at camys house, says he don't feel like fightin today and Gohan says that right now he and trunks have ta go find Cells reincarnated body so their out too lunch too. Anyways, the word finally gets to Bulma and her dad. They sit together and devise the perfect plan,but right now its secret so I wont tell you! Vegeta and his felloew Vegetons then get to the earths surface and land all at camys house. Goku looks up and says hi to Vegeta, provoking all of the invaders to stair down goku. Anyways, at that moment, a HUGE pack of giant killer RABBITS then rush toward the Vegetons! Screamin terror and rippin their hair outta, the Vegetons slowly got devoured by the rabbits and soon inough, only Vegeta was left. But the rabbits having been programed to kill only Vegetons, soon retreated back to where they came from. 

Next, Bulman and her dad get there and explain that they used an advanced cloning process mixed with senzu beens to make the rabbits, and some cpu chips to control them. Anyways, Bulma told vegeta that he must be the biggest brick headed idiot that she ever payed eyes on. To think that thows aliens had actually convinced him of being family, what a qweer! Vegeta, seeing what an idiot he must look like right now, lost all his boldness and hatred and went to Bulma with his head down. They t hen kisssed and made up and quickly proceeded in procuring themselves on of the free room in camys house to do $$$ you know what. By the way, all this time Goku just stands there with his mouth wide open like the dum guy he is. King kye, who is followin all these events carefully, laughes his ass off right through the whole thing and accidently steps on the monkeys tail, who slips on a banana, on hits the bug that botheres everyone, who trips a whire, who sets of a hydro-atomique bomb, how blows up King kyes planet. The moral you all ask impatiently??? The moral is that earth has now gained the superb fighting skills of the KILLER-RABBIT race, which has awaikened from the lab!!!! "laughing insanely to myself as I read this over" 


End file.
